


A Time For Us

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Alexander and Magnus didn’t have much time for themselves since Charlotte was born, but well… Maryse is an angel when she wants.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Time For Us

“... With the powers granted to me I baptize in this water Charlotte Lightwood-Bane.” The priest recited, using a little silver shell to slowly pour the baptized water on the dark hair of the four months old little girl, that ended up whining in the godmother’s hands. “In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit may the angel protect her.”

Catarina took her off the porcelain bowl and smiled at the baby, giving her to the other godparent, her husband Ragnor, who waited for her with a white and pink blanket full of ruffles. He holds her in his arms, restraining himself to not coo at the crying kid before giving her to his best friend.

“Hey my little princess…” Magnus called, caressing the tip of the girl’s nose. “Little one.” whispered, silly smiling as he rocked her.

“Our little Lottie. “His husband said, looking at her over his shoulder, admiring the pull eyes of their daughter, the iris was from a brown almost honey. She smiled when Alexander made a purposeful grimace in her direction, showing the gum free of teeth.

In this same moment they could hear the church bells ringing specially to announce the end of the baptism ceremony and Alexander hugged Magnus, admiring her.

“Now I think we should go to your mother’s house.” Magnus said, living a quick peck at the husband’s lips before looking at his friends, that seemed cheered up talking about it. Isabelle, his husband’s sister and the woman that was their surrogate, winked at them before going back to talking with her own husband.

“Let’s go, it won’t take long for her to be hungry again.” The brunette said, guiding his husband to the church’s doors, both knew they were being followed by theis family and friends. Magnus and Alec went straight to their car, parked in front of the church. “Gimme her dear, it’s your turn to drive.” Alec suggests and the asian nods with a smile, handing carefully the girl, being sure that she was well wrapped before putting his hand inside the taller’s suit and picking up the key chain of the Audi and unlocking the doors and opening the back one so Alec had space to wrap up little Charlotte in the child seat.

Alec bited his bottom lip while bowing to cuddle the daughter at the pink seat, placed in the middle of the backseat, leaving her back to them. Patiently he buckled all the locks before searching her bag and picking up a lilac silicone teether and handling her, that soon took it to the mouth.

“Magnus, stop looking at my butt!” Alec scolded, going back to his normal position and saw the husband at less than a feet from him with a disconcerted smile. Alexander got him busted.

“Right, sorry.” Magnus grunted with no vigor before contouring the car. Alec opened the passenger’s door at the same time his husband sat down at the driver's seat. “But you can’t blame me, you’re too pretty to not be appreciated.”

“Magnus!” scolded, pulling the seat belt till it was buckled. Our daughter is in the back seat!”

“But she doesn’t even understand what we say.” Magnus grunted, starting the car.

“Magnus!”

“Ok ok, got ir, no flirting in Lottie’s presence.” Said and looked at the daughter that made funny sounds with the teether. “Daddy is so boring, sweetheart.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled. And he understood the husband, it was four months that they didn’t really have anything more intimate than showering together, showers that they couldn’t take long and sometimes not even get in the bathroom at the same time, since someone needed to be with the baby.

They didn’t regret having Charlotte and every moment they had together was like a little piece of heaven, little piece called family. Yet there were moments like those that they could only flirt for four months only provoking and having a serious case of blue balls, the only intimacy was with their own fists and their bathroom stall’s wall, as well as the long kisses they exchanged at any opportunity.

Magnus put a soft song in the car and low enough to not bother the baby in the child seat. He hummed, knowing his husband stared at him with a smile on his lips and he proved that right when he looked in his husband’s direction, flirtily winking at him.

They didn’t take more than some minutes to arrive at the party’s place, the matriarch Lightwood’s house. It was a beautiful place with a pool, gardens, a place where there were five fruiting trees planted around a wood bench, giving a magic aspect to the place.

Magnus stopped the car in front of the house before taking the key from the ignition and Alec went out, Magnus followed him and got the baby’s bag while Alec worried about getting the own Charlotte.

“Your siblings already arrived.” Magnus informed closing the door, seeing Jace’s silver BMW and a little ahead, he deflected his eyes, looking ar the front of the house and saw the blond, as well as Izzy and Clary protected in the shadows, looking at them anxious, the door was opened and Magnus could already hear soft music coming from inside there and he smiled, knowing Maryse and Luke were waiting for them.

“Oh my, you took your time!” Jace complained, getting ahead in the middle of the way. Magnus tried to hold the laugh with the fact that the blond almost jumped around Alec and his daughter like a little dog.

“I was with my daughter and husband in the car Josh.” Magnus half closed his eyes at the brother-in-law. “ I wouldn’t do the streets as in a fast and furious movie not even for a million dollars!”

“Dude, my name is Jace and stop making me feel bad.” The blond complained getting quiet and that resulted in Alec laughing. “Stop laughing Alec!”

“No, Magnus is right.” The Lightwood shrugged and went to his sister. “Hey Izzy.”

“Hey big brother.” The brunette greeted before looking at her niece. “Hey Aunt’s little princess.” She cooed. “Grandma made a very yummy cake for you.”

“Oh Maryse’s sweets.” Magnus sighed purposefully, watching his mother-in-law appearing at the door. “Hello my favourite mother-in-law.”

“I’m your only mother-in-law dear.” The older woman rolled her eyes, pulling him to a hug. “C'mon, bring my granddaughter inside!”

“Yes, Ma'am!” Alexander hurried and Jace looked at the street, where two cars parked at the curb, one he recognized as Catarina and Ragnor’s, the other was Rphael and Simon’s, that also brought Meliorn with them.

In less than half an hour they were all welcomed in the living room and Catarina was trying to make Alec give little Charlotte to her.

“C’mon Alec I need to play with this little pink ball.” The woman said, trying to hold the laugh, actually they all were having fun with the fact that Alec didn’t want to part from the girl.

Magnus smiled against his husband’s neck, that was no news to him since, from when they got Charlotte on their arms still at the hospital, Alec had hopelessly fallen for her… with his protector instinct it ended up that Alec became that doting father.

Magnus always knew that actually and he loved it.

“If Alec is like that in your house I’m sure that not even sex you guys have.” Jace said, making Magnus choke and look at him with wide eyes. “Wait… really?

“Taking care of a baby is laborious Jhonatan.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god you…”

“Jace!” Alec scolds binders his face slowly having a rose tone. “My sexual life isn’t your business.”

“Or the lack of it.”

“Oh you..”

“Kids, stop.” Mrs Lightwood cut off, putting a tea pot in the center table. “Magnus dear, take Alec to relax a little uh?”

“Oh?” Magnus got an eyebrow up in doubt before looking at his husband who sighed giving their daughter to her godmother… Alec was tense, but… but Magnus had an idea on how to make him relax. “Leave it to me dear Maryse, I have an idea.

“Magnus what…”

“C’mon Alexander” Magnus intertwined their fingers and gave a loving smile to their kid in Catarina’s arms before looking at Catarina herself. “Take care of her, yes? If she gets hungry there’s a warm bottle in the termic area, there’s also her pacifier and…”

“And if she pee or poop there’s diapers on the side of the bag, don’t forget to pass the cream so she doesn't get sore and if she cries…”

“If she cries we call you.” Ragnor intervened, rolling his eyes before making a gesture with his hand that looked as he was expelling a dog. “Now go.”

“We love you too, green cabbage.” Magnus said before looking at his husband that stared at him with curiosity. “And you, come.”

Alexander didn’t even have the desire of resisting and let himself be dragged to the hallway connected with the living room.

“Magnus? Where are we going?” He asked confused, but what he got as answer was a smart little laugh and soon they got up to the second floor and Alec finally understood, they were going to his old room and it was inevitably a shiver of anticipation running through his body. What if… Lord may be that, he wasn’t ready to get to his room and meditate instead of having Magnus gasping under him or even above him.

“Finally some alone time.” Magnus cheered up, as soon as he opened the fourth door in the hallway and pushed him inside. Alec didn’t even have time to see how his room was before Magnus took his lips and made him retreat against the door.

Alec separated more his legs, giving space to Magnus, that pressed a thight against the half erection that only grew more and more at every stimulus. Lord… how he missed that.

Not holding himself Alec pulled the husband’s social shirt from inside his pants, forgetting for a moment, not needing to bother with the suit because it had stayed in the living room as did his own.

“Holy shit, unbutton that.” Alec practically snarled against the asian’s throat, leaving a mark there before holding his hips and changing the positions. Magnus even tried to grab him, but Alexander was already dropping to his knees, the room’s carpet making everything a little more comfortable.

Magnus looked down, watching his lover hurriedly unbuckling his belt. Obediently he hurried unbuttoning the shirt and taking it off his body a little after his pants and underwear were pulled to his thights.

“Oh my god, yes… y-yes…” He moaned, putting a hand in the brunette’s shoulder while the other went straight to the other’s head, but leaving Alexander doing what he wanted with his dick in his mouth. Magnus closed his eyes, trying not to fall and Alexander knowing how he felt grabbed his thights, trying to hold him while sucking his dick without any decency.

Honestly Magnus just didn't moan louder because they were at his mother-in-law… the ideal would be not fuck there, but who said they had much decency? It was four long months, not counting the tension of having a new baby at home.

Magnus stood without breathing for a moment when the younger took him n completely, stopping a little before retreating a little and his nails dig in the tan skin, a sign they acquired with time and Magnus forced to regain control, flexing his fingers n the silk and dark strands of Alexander’s hair and started to stock, the other’s jaw relaxing to give him total freedom of movement.

And oh… he took advantage, the sound of saliva that came with every impulse made Alexander’s penis swell even more excitement, he could feel the pre cum wetening his underwear’s fabric at every contraction. Alec could come just giving pleasure to the older, but he didn’t want to come like that, he wanted to fill Magnus with his dick and come there.

Then when he got away, Magnus understood, but he waited till the request was verbal.

“Turn around for me.” Alec whispered in request and Magnus nod turning, his hands going above his head to balance, he departed a little before separating his legs and cramming for his husband. “This, just like this…” Alec grunted, kissing every side of Magnus ass, before slipping his lips till his crack and pulling out his tongue, penetrating the hole of tight muscles before twisting, feeling he borders getting wilder slowly to receive the caress. Alexander didn’t save saliva even when a little started to run to his chin, he didn’t want Magnus to feel pain, since they didn’t have lubricant or condoms there.

“It’s enough.” Magnus said with difficulty, his well cared and polished nails trying to scratch the dark wood in the door.

They were fucking against the door of his mother-in-law’s house!

Alec took into consideration the request before licking the crack till the up of the coccyx, moving to leave wet kisses through the column while standing. His lips soon reach Magnus shoulder, where he bite with not much strength, ust to leave a reddened mark.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, hugging Magnus with one arm, their bodies glued in each other while the other hand put his member against the lubed entrance, leaving the tip slip a little. In answer Magnus pulled back making Alexander penetrate him in a short impulse, making both gasp.

Alec waited a moment before forcing a little more, Magnus’s head fell against his shoulder, the eyes faithfully closed and the lips half open, scaping small moans that seemed more like grunts.

Gradually the one with full black hair started to increase the rhythm. They were a complete mess and none of them cared with anything else in that moment that wasn’t their bodys hitting one against the other and the immense pleasure the act made them feel.

No one could blame them for being so close of coming, Alec’s hips started to fail, losing a little of the rhythm they got, but was Magnus to come first, the pearl like jets of semen painting the door in each he was supported and if it wasn’t for the strong arms that involved him, he could have gone to the ground of how wobbly his legs got.

One… Two.. Three, almost five moves after Alec filled his husband with his own seeds, not stopping till almost everything was inside Magnus and started to run through the muscled thights.

The Lightwood-Bane couple didn’t have strength enough to go to the big bed that was in the room, then the best choice was the ground where Alec sat first, bringing Magnus to his lap. He wasn’t inside Magnus anymore, but could feel his own semen dripping against his thights while MAgnus was hugging him.

“We need to do this more often.” Magnus whispered, his voice still choked by the orgasm while he felt small vibrations running through his body as Alec’s fingertips caressed his column up and down.

“Preferably not at my mother’s house.” Alec added, being able to hear the smile in his voice, that shaken up a little when he heard the very known sound of crying coming from the first floor.

“Our daughter is hungry.” Magnus whispered against his neck, wily.

“She’s in good hands.” Alexander said after some seconds, remembering they had baptized their daughter that same day. “Let’s stay here just a few more minutes…”

“Just a few more minutes.” Magnus agreed, feeling the soft smell of chamomile that came from his husband, who was still wearing the shirt used in the ceremony.


End file.
